「KALEIDOSCOPE」
by xxcrystalinerose
Summary: Kaleidoskop (k.b): Pola atau urutan elemen yang senantiasa berubah; seperti antologi warna-warni persahabatan dan kekeluargaan yang terjalin antara para Keajaiban. Future Fic/MxM/OC(s)/Implied MPreg/Multipair. Full warning inside. (03/Sunshine: "Papa bilang kalau hari ini itu anniversary ke-limabelas kalian.")
1. 01: Nightfall (Aka x Kuro)

**「KALEIDOSCOPE」****by xxcrystalinerose**

**黒子のバスケ belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning: Future Fic. Konten nurut canon. OOC/MxM/OC(s)/Implied MPreg. Multipair (AkaKuro/MidoTaka/AoKi/MuraHimu KagaMomo). Anakronis alias _timeline _loncat kodok. _Slice of life _yang ada plotnya. Family/Friendship dengan bumbu _genre _Romance dan Drama berstandar Korea.**

**Note: Saya mengambil spekulasi bahwa _main plot_ KnB itu latar waktunya tahun 2010. Dan walau nggak begitu kelihatan, sebenarnya cerita ini ada plot dan _timeline_-nya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**01.**

**Nightfall**

**(赤 x 黒)**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu malam Februari yang dingin, Akashi Seijuurou keluar dari mobil bercap empat cincinnya. Disambut angin dini hari, pria bersurai merah bergegas memasuki kediamannya sambil menenteng sebuah koper. Saku digali hingga pucuk jemari meraba kunci pintu depan rumah bertingkat dengan gaya minimalisme Jepang itu.

"_Tadaima_."

Tatkala ia melangkahkan kaki ke _genkan,_ sapaan yang dirapal Seijuurou tidak mendapati respon apapun. Jelas saja; hanya lampu _genkan_ yang masih menyala, sedang sisa lantai satu gelap.

Jarum jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Mengurus tetek-bengek kantor (_yang semuanya harus sempurna, sesuai standar seorang Akashi_) kerap membuat Seijuurou lupa waktu. Biasanya ia mampu pulang paling telat pukul sebelas, jadinya molor akibat permasalahan administrasi kantor.

Ingatkan dia untuk memberi surat peringatan bagi oknum-oknum yang terlibat.

Sembari melonggarkan dasi, Seijuurou mendorong pintu depan hingga ceklikan terdengar. Pantofel dilepas dan disusun rapi, di sisi sepatu-sepatu lain dalam berbagai ukuran. Jadwal malam dicipta—minum segelas-dua gelas air, _shower_, lalu merebahkan diri, mungkin dengan bonus satu atau tiga ciuman selamat tidur.

Seijuurou terkekeh sendiri memikirkan item terakhir dalam daftarnya—_hampir_.

Lampu yang tergantung di atas meja makan masih menyala. Salah satu kursi berpenghuni, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik persegi panjang berlogo apel. Pucuk _earbud_ menyumpal kedua lubang telinga, helai biru langit dijepit menjauh dari wajah dengan jepitan hitam.

Kelotek jemari yang menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard_ menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu.

"Tetsuya?"

"..."

Saking asyiknya, butuh sepuluh detik penuh sampai atensi Tetsuya terlepas dari layar _laptop_-nya dan bergeser ke Seijuurou.

Berjengit, Tetsuya buru-buru melepas kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya. "S-Seijuurou-kun!" panggilnya, dengan gelagat seperti maling yang baru saja digep satpam. Tawa canggung mengudara. "_Okaerinasai_—maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu masuk..."

Ekspresi Tetsuya tiba-tiba berubah lusuh seolah ia menyadari perkataannya sendiri. Dengan rona tipis menyapu wajah, ia melepas kedua _earbud_ yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya.

Tetsuya bangkit, lalu menyambutnya dengan benar. Mereka bertukar satu kecupan di bibir. Merasa "hadiah"-nya terlalu singkat, tatkala Tetsuya menarik diri, Seijuurou menahannya dengan satu lengan terlingkar di pinggang.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya, tatapan menelisik netra biru kembar suaminya.

Tetsuya berjengit, lagi, lalu membuang muka. "_Draft_ keduaku sudah mau selesai—"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Lewat tengah ma—Seijuurou-kun!"

Tetsuya kelabakan mendorong dadanya, berusaha menjauh lagi ketika tahu—dengan tatapan Seijuurou yang sekarang—bahwa dia hampir dijadikan korban ciuman hukuman. Oknum pelaku tersenyum miring.

Setelah mencuri satu ciuman lagi, barulah Seijuurou melepas pegangannya. "Tidur sana sebelum kutiduri," ujarnya ringan, dengan iris yang berkilat penuh makna. Seijuurou bermigrasi ke ke belakang bar untuk mengambil gelas dan menuntaskan hal pertama dalam _list_-nya.

"_Iya desu._ [Tidak mau.]" gumam Tetsuya datar, kembali bercokol di kursinya. Jemari pucat memungut bingkai alat optik yang terlupakan, lalu memakainya lagi. Bunyi ketikan riuh pun sekali lagi mengisi ruangan.

Seijuurou mengernyit.

Tetsuya memang dari dulu sulit diatur. Tidak seperti rekan mereka yang lain, mulai dari yang penurut seperti _shooter_ berambut hijau sampai tipikal begundal anti-otoritas seperti yang berambut biru dongker (_ironisnya, dia jadi aparat penegak hukum sekarang_), Tetsuya sering sekali membantah. Didamprat pun ia bergeming. Sayang, Seijuurou acap kali tidak tega bertitah ini-itu untuk meluruskan kelakuannya.

Sejak mereka menikah—apalagi sejak tiga tahun lalu—Tetsuya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terang-terangan menentang Seijuurou dan masih hidup untuk menyambut mentari esok hari.

Setelah satu tegukan final, Seijuurou meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menghampiri sosok berkepala batu yang masih asyik mengetik. Tetsuya tengah kesurupan jiwa penulis _deadliner. _Sekalinya mendapat inspirasi pasti langsung keranjingan menuangkannya.

"Tetsuya, sedang apa?" Basa-basi dilontarkan. Seijuurou dengan modusnya mengambil jalur berputar untuk gentayangan di balik punggung kursi Tetsuya. Kedua lengan dikalungkan melingkari bahu dan leher pasangannya itu.

"Merevisi," balas Tetsuya padat, sembari meng-_highlight_ kata-kata tertentu dan menggantinya dengan penulisan yang lebih baik. Pasang lengan yang menggelayuti bahu berusaha dikedikkan supaya lepas. "Seijuurou-kun, berat."

Seijuurou tidak merespon, hanya mengamati gerak-gerik jemari yang bermain di atas papan kunci. Menunggu.

Begitu kombinasi tombol tertentu ditekan, Seijuurou sigap meraih layar gawai Apel dan menutupnya secepat kilat.

"SEI—" Seijuurou cekatan mengambil langkah mundur sebelum dagunya ditabrak tempurung yang melesat untuk berdiri. Tetsuya berbalik dengan ekspresi terkhianati. Rautnya tertekuk lucu kala ia menjerit panik, "SEIJUUROU-KUN!"

Seijuurou cukup nyengir. "Aku tahu Tetsuya selalu menyimpannya tiap sepuluh menit."

Tetsuya megap-megap mengelus dada. Hampir saja ia dibuat mati muda. Cemberut, pria bersurai biru itu memprotes dengan nada kekanakan yang menurut Seijuurou sangat manis. "Sudah kubilang tadi aku merevisi! Versi cetaknya harus diserahkan ke Aizawa-san besok siang karena konflik jadwa—"

Racauan dipotong oleh satu ciuman lagi—kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Tetsuya melenguh sarat protes, namun akhirnya luluh juga, seperti biasanya. Dalam hati, Seijuurou menepuk dada bangga akan jurus andalan yang tak pernah gagal membuat pria manis itu lemas seketika.

"Tidur, Ishiya-sensei," ujar Seijuurou pelan, ketika mereka berpisah lagi. Dipanggil nama penanya, Tetsuya menggigil dengan mimik pias. Menyeringai, Seijuurou menambahkan, "Kan sudah kubilang—kalau tidak mau tidur, kutiduri sekalian."

Perkataannya sukses membuat Tetsuya melepas diri dan melompat jauh dari jeratan maut. "Seijuurou-kun, aku merinding. Mau lihat?" Satu lengan kardigan disingkap untuk mempertontonkan lengan pucat yang dijalari benjolan mikroskopis. "Dan tidak, terima kasih—nanti kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

Guyonan receh itu membuat Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alis. "Makannya tidur." tukasnya. Ngomong-ngomong _hamil_, "Tadi anak-anak tidur pukul berapa?"

"Pukul sembilan," balas Tetsuya, senyum teduh terulas di bibirnya—ekspresi yang hampir selalu menghiasi parasnya jika ia membicarakan buah hati mereka. "Kou-kun sama sekali tidak mau tidur kalau tidak bersama Sei-kun, dan Sei-kun sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menemani adiknya. Jadi mereka agak sulit tidur."

Seijuurou memutar otak lagi, mengingat tanggungan Tetsuya yang dikejar _deadline_ dan kedua Akashi cilik yang sedang menginjak usia menyusahkan, secara harfiah dan metafora. "Kalau kewalahan, kenapa tidak minta tolong?"

"Seijuurou-kun tahu 'kan Kazu-kun situasinya bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kalau Kagami dan Satsuki?"

"Aku sungkan pada Satsuki-san."

"Atsushi dan Himuro-san?"

"Mereka tidak bisa memilih antara mengurus café dan anak-anak."

"Bagaimana dengan Daiki dan Ryouta?"

Respon pertanyaan terakhir adalah sebuah tatap nanar. Netra _azure _mengisyaratkan, _'apa-kamu-serius-dengan-pertanyaan-itu'_. Dianggap retoris, keduanya terdiam. Merasa diskusi mereka berakhir, Tetsuya langsung balik kanan sambil menenteng laptop beserta pretelannya.

Karbondioksida dilepas dalam satu kali hempas. "Jangan begadang, Tetsuya!" Seijuurou berujar agak keras ketika punggung pria biru itu menghilang menaiki tangga.

"Ngaca, Seijuurou-kun." Suara Tetsuya menggema dari lantai dua.

Seijuurou geleng-geleng. Awas saja kalau sampai masih nekat membuka _laptop_ di ranjang. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya terkena _kartu penalti_ secara cuma-cuma.

Memungut koper, Seijuurou bergegas menuntaskan hal terakhir dalam daftarnya. _Shower_ hangat terdengar terlalu menggiurkan untuk sekujur tubuhnya yang pegal pasca dipancang pada dudukan yang sama selama berjam-jam.

.

.

Rampung bersih diri, masih ada satu tujuan lagi yang harus dihampiri. Kamar yang pintunya berseberangan dengan _master suite_. Di daun pintunya tergantung sebuah tanda dari potongan kayu palet yang dihiasi coretan-coretan khas anak kecil.

Di bawah _doodle_ burung berbulu merah dan biru yang dinaungi pelangi aneka warna adalah tulisan dalam _hiragana_ yang masih acak-acakan.

Seijuurou perlahan memutar kenob pintu. Melongokkan kepala, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati buntalan merah-biru pastel yang berkerumun di salah satu kasur dalam ruangan itu, sementara kasur satunya kosong dengan selimut yang kusut dan hampir jatuh. Dihampirinya ranjang berpenghuni itu, lalu ia bersimpuh di sisinya.

"Ayah pulang, Seiichi, Kou." bisik Seijuurou, bergantian mengusap kepala mungil bersurai kontras itu. Satu kecupan di dahi diberikan untuk keduanya. "Maaf karena tidak bisa menemani kalian hari ini."

Seijuurou merasa sendu. Sayang sekali bahwa jam kerjanya sering membuatnya tidak berada di rumah. Padahal kedua putranya itu telah menginjak usia yang penting—yang membuat Seijuurou ingin terus-terusan di rumah untuk sekadar mengamati tingkah-polah dalam keseharian mereka.

Kou kecil baru saja berusia dua, akhir November lalu. Penampilan dan kelakuannya persis Tetsuya; pendiam namun keras kepala. Ia lebih sering bergestur, menunjuk sesuatu jika menginginkannya, atau jika penasaran. Jika ditanyai, responnya selalu berupa anggukan atau gelengan saja. Pernah Tetsuya mencoba mengajarinya untuk mengucap kata-kata sederhana, namun Kou hanya menelengkan kepala mungilnya dan tetap enggan membuka suara.

Saking pendiamnya, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun—dan sempat membuat baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou khawatir tak terkira—sampai di hari ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ke-28 kemarin. Kalimat pertamanya adalah "_tanjoubi omettou_" yang diucapkan dengan sangat pelan dengan manik rubi bulat yang menatap lurus ke Tetsuya.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan Tetsuya dari syok-nya, dan malam harinya Seijuurou butuh berjam-jam untuk menenangkan Tetsuya yang tak bisa berhenti menangis penuh haru.

Si sulung, Seiichi, hanya terpaut satu tahun dari adiknya. Namun, kepribadian mereka tidak bisa lebih kontras lagi. Seiichi, jika sudah membuka mulut, sanggup menyerocos sampai satu jam penuh. Sejak ia masih bayi, Seiichi sudah gemar mengoceh tak jelas dengan suara cemprengnya. Dan walau penampilannya tidak berbeda dari Seijuurou kala ia berusia sama—kecuali warna surai dan matanya yang sepenuhnya dari Tetsuya—sifat mereka juga sangat berbeda.

Seiichi adalah anak yang sangat merepotkan, namun pada dasarnya masih bisa ditoleransi—kalau kau tahan dengan omongannya yang nonstop itu. Selain itu, tidak seperti Seijuurou muda, Seiichi sangat suka menjahili orang, atau setidaknya bertindak di luar ekspektasi mereka. Karakter ini sudah tampak dari senyum miring dan binar matanya. Rasanya seperti melihat kucing kecil saja.

Korban pertamanya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Kala pertama Tetsuya dan Seijuurou balapan mempersuasi Seiichi kecil untuk mengucap nama mereka (_demi sebuah taruhan bodoh yang mengorbankan beberapa pundi yen_), bocah yang dimaksud malah meneriakkan, "_Shicchan!" _dengan sangat antusias.

Singkat cerita, Seijuurou lupa kalau sering-sering mengadakan sesi bermaindengan putri tunggal keluarga sebelah itu juga akan berdampak besar pada perbendaharaan kata putranya sendiri.

Dengan nostalgia menyembul di ruang pikiran, Seijuurou terkekeh renyah, memandangi wajah manis kedua buah hatinya yang terbuai lelap. Sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding berwujud anak ayam biru, ia bangkit setelah menarik selimut empuk sampai ke dagu anak-anaknya.

"Mimpi indah," gumamnya pelan. "Jangan begadang terus seperti Bundamu."

Menghela napas, Seijuurou menarik diri dari ruangan yang samar-samar bau vanila itu. Daun pintu ditutup perlahan, sang tuan rumah berniat kembali ke _master suite. _Langkahnya terhenti ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara mencurigakan dari biliknya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pintu dibuka. Di ambang jalan masuk, Seijuurou berkacak pinggang. Omelan sudah di ujung lidah, siap dilontarkan pada sosok sebiru langit yang bersikeras mendua dengan _laptop_-nya alih-alih rebahan.

_"Tetsuya._" geram peringatan pertama.

Yang disebut namanya bergantian menatap antara Seijuurou yang dilatarbelakangi cahaya lampu koridor dan _draft _yang meminta diselingkuhi. Tetsuya mengalah ketika pria bersurai merah itu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju ranjang yang dihuninya.

"Menaruh stop kontak di sebelah kasur adalah kesalahan besar," Senewen karena titahnya diabaikan, Seijuurou mulai meracau. "Nanti akan kuhubungi _editor_-mu itu untuk penjadwalan ulang. Dan besok—_siang_ _hari ini, _sebenarnya—aku tidak akan ke kantor. Intinya kita semua harus menganggur. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Jangan semena-mena menumpukkan pekerjaanmu pada Reo-san, Seijuurou-kun." Komentar Tetsuya sembari menyelundupkan perangkat elektroniknya di laci meja kerja.

"Kalau Reo tidak bisa mengurus porsi pekerjaanku, dari sananya tidak pantas kupilih menjadi asistenku."

Seijuurou masih terus mendumel bahkan setelah merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menyeret paksa Tetsuya ke dekapannya. Tubuh yang lebih mungil dipiting supaya tidak macam-macam. Jangan salahkan Seijuurou yang parno akan jadwal tidur pasangannya yang kian hari kian molor.

"Seijuurou-kun, sesak…" Tetsuya memprotes sejenak, namun tuturannya disela sebuah kuapan lebar. Satu lengan dilingkarkan di pinggang suaminya. Wajah dikubur di ceruk leher yang hangat dan samar-samar beraroma sabun.

Seijuurou melirik jam di nakas. Hampir pukul dua dini hari. "Keterlaluan," ujarnya dalam satu bisikan ketus. Meski lisannya mengomel, tangannya sibuk membelai mahkota biru Tetsuya. "Kalau kubilang istirahat, ya istirahat. Nanti sampai Tetsuya sakit bisa repot semua."

Seijuurou memang bawel tak tertolong kalau berurusan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi itulah yang Tetsuya suka—walau ujung-ujungnya ia lebih mungkin membantah daripada menuruti.

"Mmn," dengung tak jelas terburai dari sosok bersurai biru. "Kalau Seijuurou-kun sebegitu khawatirnya, nanti setelah naskahnya dipublikasi aku akan mengambil _hiatus_ lagi, bagaimana?"

"Itu masih satu _draft _lagi, sayang…"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil mendengar nada putus asa dalam vokal sang suami. Dirinya memang tinggal di rumah karena tak tega terpisah dari anak-anak, namun berhubung kediaman mereka tidak memiliki pelayan atas tuntutan dari Tetsuya sendiri, alhasil dialah yang mengurus rumah. Mengingat kedua putranya itu sama-sama berusia di bawah lima tahun, Tetsuya terpaksa lembur mengerjakan karya keempatnya.

"Dua anak berusia semuda itu, sedang kita sama-sama sibuk," Tetsuya menggumam dengan senyum merekah. Memikirkan kedua Akashi cilik itu tak lalai membuatnya berbunga-bunga. "Apa kita sudah gila?"

Sekarang Seijuurou yang tertawa. "Gila memang," ujarnya ringan, mendaratkan satu kecup di ubun-ubun berlapis helai sewarna langit. "Dan aku menyukainya. _Kita, _maksudku. Aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini."

"Aku juga, Seijuurou-kun." Bisik Tetsuya, seraya memejamkan kedua mata. "Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

Awalnya saya berniat untuk segera mengerjakan NxB SS bab berikutnya, tapi saya terbuai godaan untuk menulis domestic fluff. Draft ini sudah nangkring di ponsel saya selama dua hari.

Sekilas info tentang fic ini: semua yang tertulis di sini adalah buah pemikiran saya dan sahabat sefandom sehidup semati saya. Kami berdua terlalu menginvestasikan diri sampai ada dokumen-dokumen isinya catetan saya soal headcanon dan antek-anteknya. Saya menulis implied M-Preg karena di catatan bersama kami, tidak ada penjelasan soal anak-anak pelangi itu datang dari mana.

Penjelasan lebih dalam: Menurut analisis @jcminwell di Tumblr, latar plot-nya Kurobasu itu antara tahun 2008-2013 karena ketidakkonsistenan Fujimaki-sensei waktu memilih tanggal-tanggal kejadian tertentu. Saya pribadi memilih tahun 2010 karena lebih sesuai dengan riset saya.

Otherwise, semua yang terjadi di fic ini mengikuti semua info dan media canon (manga Extra Game, bukan _movie_-nya karena saya masih salty sama akhirannya) yang sudah saya timbun di laman-laman offline dari browser saya.

Yang agak susah itu usia karakter. Untuk mempermudah kepenulisan saya, saya memutuskan bahwa semua karakter Kisedai dan yang seumuran lahir pada tahun yang sama, karena saya capek menghitung usia buat timeline fic ini.

**.**

**[Info Karakter]**

Akashi di sini adalah CEO perusahaan keluarganya, sementara Kuroko itu novelis yang bercokol di genre misteri dan filosofi. Nama penanya adalah "Kuroyanagi Ishiya" (黒柳イシヤ)—karena saya tidak kreatif.

Penulisan nama anak-anak mereka adalah「征一」(Seiichi) dan「コウ」(Kou).

Pada dasarnya, saya memikirkan kepribadian Seiichi itu seperti Akashi, seandainya masa kecil Abang Sei lebih bahagia, sementara Kou itu mirip Kuroko, tapi lebih pendiam.

Saya nggak tahu kenapa saya selalu mengasosiasikan Akashi dengan mobil bermerk Audi.

**.**

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, karena fandom ini sudah mulai sepi. Jangan sungkan untuk menyambangi kotak review saya untuk feedback atau mungkin request!


	2. 02: 6700 Miles (Mido x Taka)

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

Pegas matras berderit pelan ketika sosok mungil keranjingan lompat naik-turun di permukaannya. Berat tubuhnya belum cukup untuk membuat seluruh ranjang bergetar, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendepak penghuni kasur dari buaian alam mimpi.

Takao Kazunari mengerang. Tubuh refleks bergelung ke sisi matras yang dingin. Desisan melesat ketika ia tak sengaja membuka mata dan cercah matahari pagi menembus retina. Bantal ditarik sampai menutupi seluruh wajah.

Satu guncangan hebat kemudian, pendengarannya dijebol oleh sebuah teriakan cempreng.

"Ka—zu—kun!" panggil gadis cilik bersurai hijau sambil anarkis mengguncang bahunya yang tidak terlindung perisai bantal. Kikikan geli terlepas dari bibir mungilnya ketika ia melompat-lompat lagi, kini beralas lutut. "_Ohayou! _Bangun! Bangun!"

"Ugh, sepuluh menit lagi…" Kazunari menggumam dengan pengucapan amburadul. Ingin sekali menekan tombol _mute _imajiner untuk membisukan semua suara di dunia, sebentar saja. Kasurnya terlalu empuk baginya untuk mampu meninggalkan dekapan matras.

Tak gentar, gadis itu berdiri lagi dan beralih menarik lengan kaus yang dikenakannya. "A—yooooo!" ujarnya penuh paksa, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, sampai tiba-tiba genggamannya terlepas dan ia tumbang beralas punggung.

Mendengar pekikan terkejut itu, Kazunari sontak mendudukkan diri.

"Haku-chan!" Ketar-ketir, Kazunari meraup tubuh gadis kecil itu—yang untungnya terjatuh ke kasur dan bukannya ke lantai. "Jangan aneh-aneh!"

Kontras dengan teguran khawatir Kazunari, Kohaku yang masih berada di dekapannya malah tertawa girang. "Kazu-kun sudah bangun!" ujar gadis kecil itu senang, "_Ohayou!_"

Tawa gembira itu membuat Kazunari luluh seketika. Disibaknya poni berhelai sewarna dedaunan dengan penuh sayang, lalu dahi mungil dikecup.

"Ohayou juga, Haku-chan." Senyum identik merekah di paras Kazunari. "Mau sarapan apa?"

Dengan netra batu ambar yang berbinar, Kohaku menjawab, "_Pancakes!_"

**.**

**.**

**「KALEIDOSCOPE」by xxcrystalinerose**

**黒子のバスケ belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning: Future Fic. _Post-canon_. OOC/MxM/Implied M-Preg/OC(s). Multipair. Anakronis. _Slice of life _yang ada plotnya. Family/Friendship dengan bumbu _genre _Romance dan Drama berstandar Korea.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**02.**

**6700 Miles**

**(緑 x 高)**

**.**

**.**

"Eh_, _telurnya habis."

Pintu kulkas ditutup kembali. Kazunari mengamati perkakas dan bahan-bahan yang sudah terkumpul di konter dapur. Bagaimana caranya membuat panekuk tanpa telur? Sepertinya ia harus berkompromi kali ini.

Kepala dilongokkan dari tikungan dapur. Kazunari mendapati Kohaku yang terduduk di karpet depan televisi dan asyik menonton tayangan Oha-Asa.

"Haku-chan, di kulkas nggak ada telur." Panggilnya, suara agak dikeraskan. "Panekuknya buat camilan nanti saja, _ne_? Sekarang sarapan roti dulu."

Kohaku mengeluarkan bunyi sarat protes. Dengan muka memberengut, ia akhirnya mengangguk juga—meski dengan hati yang super berat. Tercermin dari kerut-kerut halus di antara alisnya dan kedua pipi yang masih menggembung ketika Kazunari bergabung di ruang tengah dengan sarapan mereka.

Setangkap roti berlapis selai apel yang dipotong menjadi empat dan segelas kecil susu vanila untuk Kohaku, dua tangkap roti berisi daging asap dan segelas jus jeruk untuknya.

"Jangan ngambek, dong."

Celetukan inspiratif dianggap angin. Kohaku mendengus sebal. Potongan roti dilumat dengan penuh paksa, sementara tatapnya terpaku pada layar televisi seolah-olah eksistensi Kazunari nihil.

Yah, setidaknya sarapannya masih dimakan.

_"Dan kita sampai di peringkat nomor satu hari ini!" _Dendang ceria presenter Oha-Asa—yang rupanya sudah ganti orang—menguar. _"Selamat untuk para Cancer! _Lucky item _kalian adalah sebuah garpu! Nasihat spesial hari ini: jangan lupa untuk memberi ciuman untuk orang yang kalian sayangi! Sekian dan sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya~"_

Selepas wejangan kolom 'nasihat spesial' disampaikan, Kazunari nyengir. Menengok ke putrinya, ia mendapati Kohaku yang pipinya mirip warna buah tomat.

"Hmm, Cancer yang baik seharusnya memberi hadiah ciuman…" Mengkode dengan sangat tidak implisitnya, Kazunari pura-pura tidak tahu. "… mana, ya? Kok belum kelihatan?"

Kohaku, dengan wajah merona hebat, cepat-cepat mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat ke pipi kirinya. Kazunari kontan terbahak menyaksikan momen _tsun _langka dari putrinya yang hampir setiap saat condong ke ujung skala _dere-dere _itu. Ia langsung meraup anak itu ke pelukannya—yang memprotes keras-keras ketika dihujani ciuman, namun berujung larut menjadi gelak ceria.

.

.

Menelusuri rak-rak yang berjajar, Kazunari akhirnya menemukan objek buruannya di ujung suatu lorong.

Sekarton telur dibolak-balik. Dengan hati-hati, ia menginspeksi cangkang setiap butir putih yang tersusun rapi pada kemasannya. Satu lengan menenteng keranjang belanja, sementara Kohaku—yang puncak kepalanya baru sebatas pinggul—memegangi belakang jaket katun Kazunari.

Tarikan pelan pada jaketnya membuat Kazunari menengok ke bawah. "Hm?"

"Kazu-kun, kenapa telur dilihat?" Kohaku bertanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah karton-karton telur lain yang masih terduduk manis di etalase.

"Biar tahu kalau ada yang retak," jawab Kazunari, sembari memasukkan belanjaannya ke keranjang. "Nanti kalau retak, jadinya tidak bisa buat panekuk yang banyak!"

Manik ambar yang kembar dengannya membola horor. Kohaku melepaskan pegangannya dan meraih ke dalam keranjang belanja. "Jangan retak!" ujarnya sambil menepuki permukaan telur-telur itu.

Kazunari tertawa. Mengerling ke kanan, etalase bahan segar berada di kejauhan. Seingatnya tadi sudah ada sayur untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Kemarin mereka belum makan sesuatu yang berkuah, dan bahan-bahan sup _miso _di rumah masih ada. Opsi yang tersisa adalah camilan—sepertinya sudah waktunya makan buah juga.

Tangan mungil digandeng. Kazunari menuntun sang putri cilik menuju rak-rak pendingin. "Haku-chan mau buah apa?"

"Stroberi!" jawabnya riang.

Diam-diam Kazunari bersyukur pada _kami-sama _karena anaknya yang satu ini tidak butuh diguna-guna supaya mau mengonsumsi khalayak buah dan sayur.

Dendang ceria Kohaku yang mengulang-ulang kata 'stroberi' dengan nada _random _menemani langkah mereka. Mereka memilah buah yang dicari—Kazunari berpikir, buahnya bisa dibuat selai karena yang apel di rumah sudah mau habis tadi pagi—kemudian mengumpulkannya bersama sisa belanjaan yang lain.

Kazunari menilik belanjaannya, memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah lengkap. Telur, cek. Stroberi, cek. Tadi ia sempat mengambil daging segar (_bumbu lebih enak kalau membuat sendiri, walau tersedia opsi praktis yang sudah dimarinase_), lalu stok sereal jagung rendah gula yang kerap menjadi sarapan dadakan.

"_Yosh,_" ujar Kazunari dengan anggukan puas. "Sudah selesai! Ayo ke kasir—"

Ketika ia mundur dari etalase tujuan terakhir mereka, punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf!"

Berbalik, Kazunari mendapati dirinya bersitatap dengan _azure _kembar—dan buntalan merah cerah yang berada di dekapan sosok itu.

"_Are, _Kazu-kun?"

Akashi Tetsuya membelalak. Kou kecil—yang terakhir Kazunari lihat masih berwujud bayi delapan bulan sekian—anteng di dekapan Bunda-nya, menggelayuti depan _sweater _putih yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut jaket lembut yang bertudung.

"Eh, Tecchan?!" Kazunari berseru. Seulas senyum cerah terbit seketika melihat perwujudan ayah-anak yang, usut punya usut, sama-sama berhawa tipis itu. "_Hisashiburi! _Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

"Sudah lama, memang." Tetsuya membalas senyumannya. Ia menengok ke Kou yang masih pendiam seperti biasanya. "Salam untuk Kazunari-san?"

Pipi gembil bocah itu disapu rona sewarna surainya. Kou menengadahkan sebelah telapak ke arah Kazunari sejenak, kemudian ia langsung berpaling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tetsuya. _Aih, lucu sekali._

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat malu-malu putra bungsunya. Ia berlutut, menyapa gadis kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kou dengan sorot berbinar.

"_Ohayou, _Kohaku-chan." Tetsuya mengelus mahkota hijau itu dengan senyum teduh.

Cekikikan Kohaku menemani balasannya. "Tecchan! _Ohayou!" _ujarnya, dan Kazunari merasa kalau ia akan mati overdosis gula jika dihadapi dengan tingkah periang putri semata wayangnya. Gadis itu meraih dan melarikan tangannya di antara helai-helai _scarlet _Kou yang masih bersembunyi. "Kou-chan juga!"

"Tumben kemari, ada acara spesial kah?" celetuk Kazunari. Masih pukul segini dan mereka sudah berpakaian 'keluar'. Shinjuku-_ku _berjarak setengah jam dari Ueno, dan Tetsuya terlihat seperti ingin jalan-jalan.

"_Hanami,_" jawab Tetsuya seraya kembali berdiri di kedua kaki. "Karena kita tahun lalu sudah ke _Shinjuku-Gyoen, _jadi aku berpikir sebaiknya kali ini anak-anak melihat sakura di tempat lain saja."

"Ahh, begitu."

Kazunari teringat akan kanopi berbunga merah muda yang tersebar sejauh mata memandang dari balkon apartemen mereka. Firasat melankolis selalu berdesir dalam batin tiap kali ia melihat sakura tahun lalu hingga tahun ini. Dua _hanami _terakhir rasanya kekurangan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kazu-kun."

Celetukan miskin nada menyepak Kazunari dari lamunannya. Mengerjap, ia mendapati Tetsuya yang menatapnya lekat. Binar geli terpancar dari iris lazuardi.

"Kenapa kaus itu masih ada padamu?"

Tiba-tiba merasa sadar diri, Kazunari melepas tawa nerfes. Objek komentar Tetsuya adalah kaus merah yang dikenakannya. Agak longgar sampai mengekspos sebagian besar tulang selangka dan bercetak _kanji_ yang sudah agak pudar dimakan waktu.

Kazunari mengibas-ngibas sebelah tangan. "Hei, kaus ini bersejarah. Lagipula, sekarang tulisannya sudah _in-character _denganku, kok!"

"_Megane-danshi nanodayo!" _Kohaku mengimbuhkan.

Mereka semua—minus Kou yang hanya tersenyum supertipis—tertawa bersamaan, mengundang tatapan miring dari sesama pengunjung _supermarket._ Rasanya seperti mendengar candaan namun tidak mendapat konteks di baliknya.

Menghela napas, Tetsuya melirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangannya. "Ah, seharusnya Seijuurou-kun sudah mendapat semua yang kita butuh…" gumamnya. Mengembalikan atensinya ke Kazunari, pria bersurai langit itu berpetuah, "Jaga kesehatan, Kazu-kun. Kohaku-chan juga, oke?"

"Siap, _sensei!_" Kazunari nyengir, berbarengan dengan seruan 'oke!' dari Kohaku.

Setengah berbalik, Tetsuya menambahkan, "Sampaikan salam kami ke Midorima-kun."

Mereka melambai tanda selamat tinggal ke duo yang menjauh itu. Menajamkan penglihatanya, Kazunari dapat melihat di kejauhan, tak terhalang etalase dari sudut pandangnya; sosok dewasa bersurai merah yang menenteng kresek agak besar di satu lengan dan bocah yang puncak kepalanya tertutupi _hoodie _berkuping kucing di lengan satunya.

Tetsuya menyusul mereka, bercakap-cakap sejenak, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Kazunari.

Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk dengan senyum yang terlalu tipis untuk diapresiasi dari sini. Kazunari cukup balas melambai, lalu keluarga empat orang itu menghilang ke luar.

Cengirannya pudar ketika nyeri terasa di belakang mata. Desisan singkat terlepas. Kazunari mengerjap cepat, lalu menggeleng, berusaha menepis denyut tumpul yang perlahan menjalar ke kepala.

Genggaman tangan mungil Kohaku pada jaketnya mengerat. "Kazu-kun…?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa." Ujarnya santai. Kazunari mencolek bingkai kacamatanya yang agak melorot, lalu menggapai tangan hangat putrinya itu, menuntun langkah mereka menuju kasir, yang dijeda pertemuan tak terduga tadi.

"Nanti malam kita telepon Shin-chan, ya?"

"Tapi _pancakes _dulu!"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Pertama kali Akashi Seijuurou melihat wajah putrinya, ia berkata; "Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat Midorima versi mini."

Tetsuya, yang kala itu juga hadir dengan menimang Seiichi kecil, mengangguk mafhum. Perkataannya adalah; "Kohaku-chan… mirip sekali dengan Midorima-kun."

Mendengar opini mereka, Kazunari ngakak sampai setengah sekarat, sementara Shintarou berdiri dengan mimik ditegarkan namun sewarna udang rebus.

Kala itu pula, Kazunari mengira kalau komentar pasangan kontras warna itu hanya tertuju pada penampilan fisik putrinya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia jadi merinding—jangan-jangan perkataan Akashi Seijuurou adalah ramalan, karena sekarang Kazunari melihat bahwa Midorima Kohaku benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

Denting kunci piano menggaung di seluruh ruang apartemen mereka.

Kazunari yang masih mengocok adonan panekuk langsung menengok ke arah ruang tengah. Tidak ada melodi harmonis; hanya bunyi acak. Penasaran, ia bermigrasi ke konter pusat dapur—sekalian mengawasi karena Kohaku yang mudah penasaran itu pernah nyaris terjatuh dari kursi piano.

Tampaklah perwujudan gadis cilik yang tengah menekan-nekan tuts piano tanpa arah. Kohaku terduduk di depan _grand piano_ putih. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan instrumen itu.

Dari sini, Kazunari hanya bisa melihat surai hijaunya yang dikepang rapi, dan mendengar cekikik geli yang sesekali terlepas tatkala Kohaku menemukan kombinasi kunci yang nadanya enak didengar.

Tersenyum sendiri, Kazunari kembali ke pekerjaannya. Adonan yang sudah tercampur dituangkan ke wajan yang sudah panas. Harum vanila menguar dari adonan yang perlahan termasak.

Nasib piano itu diperjuangkan ketika mereka pindahan ke Ueno dulu. Shintarou bersikeras membawa instrumen itu dari rumah keluarganya. Mereka menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk mencari apartemen yang mengizinkan keberadaan dan cukup luas untuk sebuah _grand._

Pertama mereka resmi pindah kemari, Shintarou langsung merayakannya dengan sebuah lagu. Kohaku saat itu masih mungil sekali, namun mendengarkan alunan melodinya, ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan instrumen itu—dengan menunjukkan senyum secerah mataharinya, dan ceguk tawa khas anak kecil.

Tiap kali Shintarou bermain, Kohaku akan menontonnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara jemarinya menari di atas tuts. Ketika ia sudah bisa duduk anteng, Kazunari sering melihat gadis cilik itu di pangkuan Shintarou, sesekali ikut menekan tuts piano.

Sekarang, Kohaku terduduk sendirian. Kazunari tidak bisa bermain untuknya, apalagi mengajari, namun putrinya masih gemar bereksperimen—tidak seperti dirinya yang hingga kini masih mengecap rasa getir setiap kali ia melihat instrumen itu.

Sampai di panekuk kelima-nya, Kazunari yang separuh melamun tersadar bahwa bunyi piano sudah berhenti dan kepala hijau itu sudah mejeng di belokan menuju dapur, mengintip kegiatannya.

"Kazu-kun, sudah jadi?" langkah-langkah kecil memasuki arena dapur. Kohaku berjinjit, penasaran dengan _progress _camilan favoritnya.

"Kurang sedikit lagi habis." jawab Kazunari seraya membalik panekuknya.

Wajan diabaikan sebentar, ia meraih sebuah piring dan pisau, lalu mengiris sebuah _pancake _menjadi potongan yang dapat habis sekali lahap. Madu dituangkan secukupnya ke atas irisan-irisan itu, kemudian dihias dengan butir stroberi segar.

Piring berbahan plastik dan sebuah garpu disodorkan. "Hati-hati, masih agak panas."

"_Arigatou, _Kazu-kun!" seru Kohaku, mengambil piring itu dan membawanya kabur ke ruang tengah secepat kilat.

Ketika Kazunari selesai menghabiskan seluruh adonannya, mencuci semua perkakas dapurnya, dan mengekori putrinya ke ruang keluarga sambil memboyong setumpuk panekuk dan botol madu, piring Kohaku sudah nyaris kosong.

Dengan garpu di tangan kiri, Kohaku menyuap sisa _pancake_-nya. Netra ambarnya memandangi layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan kartun yang Kazunari lupa judulnya. Ia terduduk manis, piringnya di pangkuan.

"Kazu-kun, _pancake-_nya beda." Celetuk Kohaku tiba-tiba, setelah kunyahannya selesai.

Potongan yang sudah setengah jalan ke mulut terhenti. Kazunari melirik. "Hm? Beda bagaimana?"

"Yang ini lebih enak."

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Kazunari otomatis membatin, _astaga, itu pujian atau hinaan?_

Perkataan putrinya sungguh menohok hati. Sedikit sensi, ia membalas, "Ya, dari dulu masakan Kazu-kun-mu ini memang lebih enak dari punyanya Shin-chan!"

"Nggak." Kohaku menjawab singkat. Satu butir stroberi yang tersisa di piringnya disundul kesana-kemari dengan ujung garpu. "Yang ini beda."

Setelahnya, gadis bersurai hijau itu terdiam dan Kazunari tiba-tiba tak tahu cara memulai sebuah percakapan.

.

.

.

Senja harinya, Kazunari yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi terkejut bukan kepalang ketika ia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut perwujudan Kohaku.

"Dari Shin-chan!" pekik Kohaku antusias, menyodorkan sebuah _tablet_ yang mendengungkan nada dering. "Ayo jawab, Kazu-kun!"

Seumur hidupnya, Kazunari tidak pernah bergerak secepat ini—menyambar atasan ganti, memungut putrinya, dan berlari setengah kesetanan ke kamar dengan memboyong Kohaku yang memeluk _tab _hitam miliknya itu dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Shin-chan!" Kohaku memanggil, ketika layar _tablet _menampakkan sosok yang familiar itu. "_Konbanwa!"_

_"_Konbanwa_ untukmu, Kohaku," _balas Midorima Shintarou dengan senyuman langka yang terbit di wajahnya yang digelayuti kantuk. Menghela napas, ia menambahkan, _"Di sini masih pagi."_

"Baru pulang lagi, Shin-chan?" sekarang giliran Kazunari yang menyeletuk. Cengiran merekah ketika ia menangkap latar belakang _video call. _Hampir seluruh permukaan meja kerja sederhana itu tertutupi alkitab medis dan dokumen-dokumen antah berantah.

_"Begitulah. Bahkan setelah enam tahun lebih aku masih benci tahap destruksi." _Shintarou mendumel. Zamrud kembar menteleng ke direksi berkas-berkasnya yang semewarut. _"Selain itu, aku belum tidur sama sekali dari kemarin."_

Tak tahu diri, Kazunari tertawa lepas. Shintarou _memang_ terlihat seperti orang yang belum bertemu kasur lebih dari dua puluh empat jam—terbukti dari kantung mata yang tampak menyembul dari balik bingkai kacamatanya.

Ekspresi Shintarou tampak tidak terkesan.

_"Jangan mengejekku, Kazu." _Bingkai hitam dicolek sekali. Ketika perhatiannya teralih ke putrinya, vokalnya melembut. _"Apa harimu menyenangkan, Kohaku?"_

Kohaku mengangguk cepat. "Kazu-kun mau buat _pancakes, _kan, terus telurnya habis. Terus kita ke _supaa—_dan habis kita belanja _semuaaanya_, kita ketemu Tecchan dan Kou-chan!"

Narasi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diutarakan Kohaku hari ini. Melihat kebahagiaan putri tunggalnya, Kazunari tak tahan. Helaian sewarna dedaunan diusap lembut—rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang terangkat dari dada.

"Shin-chan, kamu dapat salam dari Tecchan sekeluarga." Ujar Kazunari, seraya menyandarkan dagu ke puncak mahkota Kohaku yang terduduk di pangkuannya.

Shintarou mengangguk. _"Hn. Sebenarnya Akashi tadi mengirimkan pesan padaku. Aku hanya telat membacanya karena masih terjebak di lab."_

"Isinya?"

_"Mirip kereta. Akashi cerewet seperti biasanya."_

Mengesampingkan insiden _Winter Cup _yang rasanya sudah berabad-abad lalu, Akashi—yang sebenarnya—ternyata adalah pribadi yang bawelnya sanggup menyaingi nyonya Takao kalau sudah terlanjur berpetuah.

Sesuai kata seorang polisi bersurai dongker, di suatu ketika mereka melakukan reuni _Vorpal Swords; _Akashi itu 'cerewet ibu-ibu'.

"Shin-chan, kapan pulang?"

Pertanyaan polos Kohaku menepis seluruh humornya seketika. Dari perantara layar, sorot mata Shintarou berubah sendu. Jawaban diberikan mengikuti sebuah jeda menyesakkan. _"Sebentar lagi, Kohaku."_

"Terakhir juga bilang begitu," ujar Kohaku pelan. Dalam kotak kecil yang menampakkan tampilan mereka di sudut antarmuka, Kazunari melihat bahwa mata putrinya itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Oh, tidak._

"Haku kangen sama _pancakes-_nya Shin-chan."

_"Bukannya buatan Kazu lebih enak?"_

Kohaku menggeleng keras. "Tapi beda!"

Respon itu lagi. Kazunari mengerti maksud kata-kata itu. Mendengar nada bicara putrinya yang mulai meninggi, nyeri di hatinya semakin terasa.

"Shin-chan jahat," Kohaku berkata ketus. Shintarou membelalak—begitu pula Kazunari—tatkala bulir-bulir basah mulai menuruni pipi gadis itu. "Shin-chan sudah nggak mau dengan Haku dan Kazu-kun lagi, 'kan!"

_"Kohaku—"_

Kazunari terkejut ketika tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan kabur dari pelukannya. Kohaku melempar diri ke lantai berkarpet, mendarat pada kedua kaki yang agak canggung, lalu berlari ke arah pintu yang menganga.

"Haku-chan!"

Panggilannya tidak dipedulikan. Kazunari ingin mengejar langkah putrinya, tapi kakinya sendiri entah mengapa menolak digerakkan. Debam pintu sebelah—kamar Kohaku yang dua tahun ini jarang ia tempati—adalah balasannya.

Kazunari mengutuk—entah dirinya, Shintarou, nasib, atau semuanya sekaligus. Membanting diri ke matras, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menangkupkan sebelah tangan menutupi wajah.

Hening.

Air matanya sendiri mulai menggenang. Kazunari mengusapnya kasar. Kekeh singkat sarat desperasi melesat.

_"Kazu."_

Bariton halus yang terlapis statis mikrofon terdengar. Kazunari meraih _tablet_-nya yang tergeletak, lalu bergelung ke samping. Membuka pandangannya sekali lagi, netranya bersitatap dengan Shintarou yang juga tampak sama tersesatnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kohaku benar, tahu." Bisiknya, sebelum Shintarou dapat mengucap sepatah kata pun. Meski ia tak dapat membendung tangis lagi, Kazunari masih mengumbar senyum. "Shin-chan, kamu ini orang yang _sangat _jahat."

Shintarou terdiam.

Isi hatinya akhirnya tumpah. Kazunari sudah cukup lama menahan diri. _Tidak boleh egois, _pikirnya. Daripada ia terbawa suasana batin dan berujung kesulitan meladeni Kohaku yang sampai sekarang masih belum sepenuhnya paham akan alasan Shintarou meninggalkan mereka—walau ia tahu hanya untuk sementara.

_"Sebenarnya Boston tidak buruk juga._"

Kazunari hanya menatap kosong layar panggilan _video _itu. Grasak-grusuk terdengar tatkala Shintarou berdiri. Pemandangan berubah ketika jemari berlapis perban menyibakkan tirai jendela. Di luar sana, tampak sebuah lapangan luas. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang, hendak kembali ke asrama, atau mungkin keluyuran untuk bertugas.

_"Rasanya lebih seperti Eropa, melihat arsitekturnya." _Shintarou melanjut. _"Kota ini lebih kecil dari dugaanku. Jika ingin pergi kemana-mana, cukup berjalan kaki. Selain itu, makanannya enak—walau bahan-bahan Jepang agak sulit dicari di area ini. Banyak yang menyajikan _seafood._"_

Jeda lagi. Kemudian, _"Kazu."_

Kazunari masih enggan berbicara, meski antarmuka di _tablet _sudah kembali ke wajah Shintarou.

_"Aku _lumayan _menyukai kota ini," _Shintarou mendeham sedikit, menekankan pada kata 'lumayan'. _"Kupikir—ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk pernikahan kita."_

"…Hah?"

Kerjap satu kali, dua kali. Kazunari merasa pendengarannya malfungsi. _Shin-chan tadi bilang _apa?

_"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar."_ Kedua alisnya terpilin kusut. Tanpa tersandung mengucap kata-katanya, Shintarou mengulang, _"Aku akan menyelesaikan _internship-_ku secepatnya, lalu aku akan kembali dan kita akan menikah di Boston."_

Sepertinya otak salah satu atau mereka berdua tengah korslet. Cengkeraman pada tepi _tablet_ mengerat. Kazunari mendudukkan diri secepat kilat. "Jangan bercanda, Shin-chan."

_"Bercan—__"_ Tersinggung, Shintarou mendengus. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertumpuk. _"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Kazunari?"_

Setelah menyandingi Shintarou selama satu dekade lebih, jawabannya adalah; _tidak sama sekali. _Kalau lelaki itu bercanda, Kazunari akan tahu dalam sekali lihat. Seburuk apapun penglihatannya, ia tidak bisa dibohongi soal beginian.

_"Kau mau aku mengulanginya lagi, bodoh?" _Lelaki yang di belahan dunia lain itu beralih ke pengecaman. Kalau sudah senewen, Shintarou akan memanggil dengan julukan-julukan yang agaknya _nyelekit._ _"Kubilang kita akan meni—"_

"Iya-iya! Aku mendengarmu!"

Kewalahan, responnya termuntahkan sebelum kata sakral itu diulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Kazunari merasakan panas yang mulai menyapu wajah. Dalam hati ia merutuki Shintarou yang berani mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya.

Tangan dilarikan rancu melalui helai-helai gelap. Kazunari mengacak stres rambutnya sendiri. Kalau Shintarou ada di sini dapat dipastikan akan menerima satu-dua geplakan di lengan, dada, atau mana saja yang dapat ia jangkau.

Menjatuhkan _tablet-_nya ke matras, Kazunari menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajah.

"Shin-chan, ini _foul play _namanya!"

Shintarou _tertawa._

Hatinya semakin dongkol disambut suara langka itu, walau rona wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari semua situasi yang memungkinkan, Shintarou mentertawainya setelah menyinggung _topik itu._

Rasanya Kazunari ingin menangis lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk. Yang sanggup ia pikirkan hanyalah Shintarou, dan Kohaku, dan mereka bersama.

"Aku juga serius, Shin-chan." Kazunari berujar setelah jeda sekian menit yang terasa seperti selamanya. "Jangan tiba-tiba bilang begitu karena ingin membuktikan soal kita ke ayahmu."

Ekspresi Shintarou menggelap seketika. _"Kau tahu aku sudah berhenti peduli akan opini ayahku sejak dulu sekali." _Balasnya tajam. _"Jangankan itu. Aku tidak ingin kita menikah untuk _kita, _Kazu."_

Iris sewarna madu membola.

"Oh."—adalah satu-satunya respon yang sanggup ia kemukakan.

_"'Oh' itu maksudnya apa, 'oh' itu, _hah_."_

Cetak perempatan imajiner terpampang di pelipis Shintarou. Delikan sinis terpancar deras. Kazunari terceguk dihadapi intensitasnya meski mereka hanya terhubung dengan gawai dan _internet._

Hening, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam satu sesi telepon.

"Shin-chan sudah bicara sampai segitunya, ya." senyum melankolis mengembang di belah bibir, Kazunari berujar, "Kalau rencanamu sampai gagal, aku bisa malu juga, lho."

Kini giliran Shintarou yang wajahnya merona samar. _"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Bakao."_

Panggilan yang menyinggung sekaligus penuh afeksi itu sukses membuat Kazunari tergelak lagi. "Sudah tidur sana, Shin-chan. Tidak lucu kalau kamu mati kelelahan sebelum Harvard tuntas."

_"Baiklah." _Pucuk jemari Shintarou kembali menyundul bingkai kacamatanya. Menghela napas berat, ia menambahkan, _"Katakan pada Kohaku kalau aku meminta maaf. Aku tahu dia akan menolaknya tapi… tolong, bicaralah dengannya."_

Kazunari mengangguk. _"Oyasumi, _Shin-chan."

_"_Oyasumi, _Kazu._"

Panggilan diputus.

Tanpa menunggu, Kazunari langsung bangkit. Memungut kacamatanya, ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju bilik tetangga.

Pintu diketuk pelan. "Haku-chan?"

Tidak ada balasan. Kazunari menekan gagang dan berusaha masuk, namun pintunya terganjal sesuatu. Decihan terlepas tanpa sadar. Kohaku itu anak yang cerdas, entah patut disayangkan dalam konteks ini atau tidak. Tentu saja jalan masuknya akan dibarikade.

Mengerahkan tenaga ekstra, Kazunari mendorong daun pintu dengan bahu—perlahan. Ia tidak ingin entah apa yang mengganjal pintu itu terjatuh dan _mungkin _membuat Kohaku tersadar kalau ia hendak masuk.

"Ugh, apa sih ini?" Kazunari mengomel dengan volume seminim mungkin begitu terbuka celah cukup lebar untuk membuatnya mampu menyelinap masuk.

Jawabannya adalah sebuah karpet—biasanya terletak di lantai samping ranjang—yang salah satu ujungnya diselipkan secara strategis di bawah pintu, kemudian ditindih peti mainan.

_Pantas saja pintunya susah digeser. _Kazunari ingin berbangga melihat akal-akalan putrinya, tapi keinginan itu pupus dengan cepat ketika garis pandangnya menangkap sebuah gundukan berlapis selimut di kasur.

Lisan terkunci, Kazunari menghampiri gundukan itu. Dari gumulan material tebal bergambar kelinci menyembul seujung kepala mungil. Ia perlahan menyibakkan selimutnya hingga tampak perwujudan Kohaku yang terlelap.

Bantalnya basah.

"Oh, Haku-chan…"

Kazunari menggumam miris. Refleks, jemarinya menyisir helai sewarna dedaunan musim panas itu. _Besok akan menjadi hari yang sulit, _pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazunari berusaha memuatkan tubuhnya ke _single bed _yang dihuni putrinya itu. Meski ia tidak semampai amat, tingginya masih _sedikit _di atas rata-rata, dan ia agak kepayahan memposisikan diri di matras.

Akhirnya, ia berhasil masuk juga. Kazunari melingkarkan sebelah lengan di sekitar tubuh gadis cilik itu. Menghela napas lagi, ia memilih untuk berfokus pada hangat Kohaku, dan selimut yang menaungi mereka.

Dalam tidurnya, Kohaku bergeser, merapatkan diri ke dada Kazunari, dan Kazunari tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

Saya ingin istighfar berkali-kali setelah selesai menulis bab ini-nodayo.

Tenang saja, bab depan humornya akan saya seret kemari lagi. Entah kenapa, kebanyakan headcanon MidoTaka kami banyak sekali dramanya. Jadi tolong maafkan kami.

Untuk bab ini, saya sampe sengaja muter _Lantana _sama _Ashita e Tsurete _on loop.

Bagi yang ketar-ketir menunggu update NxB SS, jangan khawatir karena saya masih bejibun inspirasi. Masalahnya adalah bab berikutnya ini—ide saya masih nol besar, apalagi dengan target word count-nya. Saya malah mengerjakan bab 9-10. Silakan gampar saya.

**.**

**[Balasan Review]**

@AkaKuro-nanodayo: ini update-nya, kak :") Maaf karena setelah domestic fluff bab sebelumnya saya malah menggampar Anda dengan angst…

**(Terima kasih untuk stargem100, drunkenfish, Mel-985, yorukakusaku, AkaKuro-nanodayo, dan Amberwolfie untuk fave, follow, dan reviewnya!)**

**.**

**[Trivia]**

Midorima itu lulusan kedokteran Todai (_University of Tokyo_). Kebetulan di tengah pelatihan spesialisnya dia kena beasiswa dan sekarang magang di Harvard Medical. Sementara itu, Takao cukup jadi _stay-at-home dad_.

Destruksi itu nama keren untuk proses bersih-bersih alat lab.

Penulisan nama Kohaku adalah「琥珀」. Artinya '_amber_'. Anak yang nyaris mirip 100% dengan Shin-chan—kecuali mata, senyum, dan sebagian besar kepribadiannya yang lebih mirip Kazu-kun.

Kaos yang dipakai Takao adalah kaos legendaris yang muncul di dua endcard Kurobas. Kebetulan itu adalah kaos yang membuat semua shipper MidoTaka jadi gak waras.

Kenapa Takao pakai kacamata? Akan dijawab di bab-bab kedepannya (wink)

Jarak dari Ueno ke Boston adalah kurang lebih 6700 mil (lebih tepatnya 6698 mil, tapi kurang keren kalau jadi judul bab, kan).

Sesuai yang sudah diimplikasikan di bab ini, keluarga Akashi tinggalnya di Shinjuku-_ku _(Shinjuku, Tokyo) dan keluarga Midorima tinggalnya di Ueno (Taitō, Tokyo).

Taman Ueno adalah tempat populer untuk _hanami, _kemungkinan besar karena entry fee-nya gratis (tidak seperti _Shinjuku-Gyoen _yang tarif masuknya 200 yen).

**.**

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini! Saya terkejut karena mendapat fave/follow sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat. Terima kasih karena telah memotivasi saya dan sampai jumpa lagi di bab berikutnya!


	3. 03: Sunshine (Ao x Ki)

Hal yang pertama ia rasakan—layaknya tiap-tiap hari di mana mereka terlelap di ranjang yang sama—adalah sebuah sentuhan lembut di dahi.

Kise Ryouta menggumam pelan. Satu helaan dihembus ketika sentuhan itu kembali lagi, menemani sensasi dunia yang mulai memenuhi inderanya. Hangat selimut, garis-garis sinar mentari yang menyembul dari tirai, kicau burung pipit di luar jendela.

Masih setengah dibutakan kantuk, ia bergeser menuju sumber sentuhan itu. Bergelung, Ryouta mendarat tepat ke dalam rengkuhan sepasang lengan kekar nan hangat.

"Pagi, Daikicchi…" Ryouta menggumam, dengan suara yang agak serak. Menarik napas lamat-lamat, aroma maskulin familiar itu berdesakan memasuki penciumannya. Seulas senyum merekah tatkala sebelah tangan meraba kulit punggung dan pelukan semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

Yang disebut namanya tidak menjawab.

"Daikicchi?"

Ryouta mendeham—sial, kenapa tenggorokannya terasa serak sekali, sih—kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu teman tidurnya. Menggeliat tak nyaman, pria bersurai emas itu berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan yang sedikit terlalu erat itu. "Daikicchi, kenapa sih? Ayo bangun, nanti telat—"

"Ryouta,"

"Y-Ya?"

Mendengar namanya dilafalkan dengan vokal berat itu, Ryouta seketika berjengit. Nada ucapan barusan sigap memicu alarm bahaya imajiner dalam benaknya. Raganya membeku ketika telapak yang kasar dari bertahun-tahun menggulir si bundar oranye itu menjamah terlalu _rendah_.

"Tanggung jawab, Ryouta," Aomine Daiki berujar dalam geraman rendah. "Sialan, rasanya makin hari kau makin seksi sa—BUAGH!"

Perkataan tidak senonoh yang nyaris rampung terpotong tragis. Pasca satu tonjokan mantap ke ulu hati, Daiki terpelanting hingga terjatuh menggelinding di lantai kayu yang dingin. Tanpa busana.

Netra emas membelalak liar. Ryouta beringsut mundur layaknya perawan yang nyaris digauli lelaki hidung belang. Abai dengan si korban yang mengaduh sambil mencengkeram bagian torsonya yang dihajar, Ryouta mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparkannya tepat ke pangkuan Daiki.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi sana, dasar _Ero_-mine!"

**.**

**.**

**「KALEIDOSCOPE」by xxcrystalinerose**

**黒子のバスケ belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning: Future Fic. Post-canon. OOC/MxM/Implied M-Preg/OC(s). Multipair. Anakronis. Slice of life yang ada plotnya. Family/Friendship dengan bumbu genre Romance dan Drama berstandar Korea.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**03.**

**Sunshine**

**(青x黄)**

**.**

**.**

"Mou, apa-apaan sih, Daikicchi itu! Gak tahu diri! Serampangan! _Menyebalkaaan_!"

Kata terakhir terlepas dalam sebuah hempasan beroktaf tinggi. Di hadapan kompor, Ryouta mencak-mencak. Sulit dipercaya bahwa ini adalah hari ketiga berturut-turut di mana ia terbangun dan hampir seketika itu juga jadi korban _sekuhara_.

Telur dadar di penggorengan diibaratkan wajah Aomine Daiki. Permukaannya masih keemasan—sekilas terlewat godaan untuk memasaknya sampai sewarna dengan kulit pasangan hidupnya yang kelewat langsat itu.

Kalau Ryouta sudah niat, membuat Daiki makan omelet gosong tiap pagi adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Tinggal berdalih kalau sesi bergurunya kepada macan distrik sebelah itu kurang sering. Lalu ia bisa kabur dan numpang makan sekalian. _Asyik_.

Sarapan yang sudah selesai disajikan di meja makan. Ryouta bolak-balik sambil memboyong pecah belah—empat rangkap gelas, piring, dan alat makan, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga.

Entah kenapa selalu ia yang berlarian keliling rumah tiap pagi. Mungkin karena—setelah bukti empiris bertahun-tahun—Kise Ryouta cocok berperan sebagai alarm biologis, _secara harfiah_.

"TSUBASACCHI! TSUBAKICCHI!"

Panggilan alam membelah atmosfer lantai dua. Ryouta sudah di penghujung dakian tangga dalam sekejap. Gagang pintu kedua di lorong itu ditarik dengan tenaga berlebih. "AYO BANGUN! KALIAN NANTI TERLAM—bat..."

Ryouta mingkem.

"Papacchi ngapain teriak-teriak, sih?" ujar gadis bersurai dongker—Aomine Tsubaki—kesal. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung bando _camellia_ merah muda pemberian _Aunty_ Satsuki. Penampilannya sudah sempurna, dengan ransel yang sudah siap terduduk manis di ujung ranjangnya. "Kasihan tetangga kita, lho."

"Kita kan nggak kayak Papa," Aomine Tsubasa menimpali dengan memicing tidak terima ke arah Ryouta. Bocah pirang yang mirip wajah, beda warna dengan saudari kembarnya itu tengah menyiapkan tas sekolahnya, terduduk di matras atas kasur susun di sudut kamar mereka. "Nggak usah diteriakin juga udah bangun."

"O-Oh..."

Ryouta tidak tahu gen bangun pagi didapat anak-anaknya itu dari siapa. Yang jelas ia bersyukur kalau mereka tidak ikut-ikut Papa-nya.

Cengir cemerlang disuguhkan. Entah mengapa rasanya ia bangga sekali mendengarnya, namun ia dari dulu memang sentimental terhadap hal-hal sederhana. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut buah hatinya—Ryouta akan langsung bertransformasi menjadi khalayak bapak-bapak bangga di telenovela malam Minggu favoritnya (_yang Daiki benci dengan sepenuh hati_).

"Yosh, bagus kalau begitu!" ujarnya seraya menggiring Tsubasa dan Tsubaki dari bilik mereka. "Sarapannya sudah siap. Sekalian suruh Papa kalian cepat-cepat ya!"

Dengan pasang tawa girang, kedua bocah yang baru berusia enam itu berhambur keluar sambil menenteng ransel.

"Yang turun duluan dapat susu ekstra!"—Gerudukan langkah kaki diikuti suara khas pertanda birai tangga yang dijadikan perosotan.

"Oi! Jangan curang, Tsubaki!"—Kemudian derap langkah yang melompati anak tangga dua-dua terdengar, disusul gelak tawa yang lebih feminin.

Ryouta geleng-geleng. Energi mereka memang tidak ada habisnya. Reputasinya sebagai makhluk paling energetik sedunia telah resmi digeser oleh si kembar.

Tak lama kemudian, gedoran terdengar.

"POLISI! BUKA PINTU—WAA!"

Jeritan kombinasi dari kedua bocah di bawah sana sanggup mengguncang fondasi rumah mereka—sebelum larut dalam suara-suara berteriak setengah tertawa.

Ryouta sendiri tergelak singkat ketika ia kembali ke bawah dan mendapati Daiki yang dengan entengnya berputar dengan tumpuan satu kaki sambil menggotong si kembar layaknya onggokan karung beras.

"Papa menangkap polisi gadungan!" ujar Aomine keras-keras, abai dengan protes dari kedua 'karung' yang meronta. Seringai jahil merekah ketika netra birunya bertemu dengan emas Ryouta yang menatap trio ganjil itu geli. "Ryouta, berandal-berandal ini sepertinya harus dihukum!"

Jerit histeris terburai dari Tsubasa dan Tsubaki yang terkatung-katung di rengkuhan Daiki tatkala tubuh mereka diguncang anarkis.

"_Papaaa_! Rambutku jadi berantakan lagi!" Rengek Tsubaki, menyibak rancu helai-helai gelap yang berjatuhan ke wajahnya. Bando bunga yang miring berusaha dipertahankan supaya tidak jatuh.

Tsubasa memasang mimik sarat horor ketika ia naik-turun dipermainkan gravitasi dan Daiki. Rona kulit yang dari sananya agak gelap itu tiba-tiba pias kala tatap penuh desperasinya bertemu dengan Ryouta. "Papacchi, selamatkan kami!"

"Sudah-sudah," Menahan diri supaya tidak terbahak, Ryouta bergestur tanda berhenti. "Tadi kita mau makan, bukan polisi-polisian."

Permainan itu dapat dibilang merupakan sebuah tradisi di kediaman Aomine-Kise. Aturannya sederhana; satu pihak jadi polisi, satu pihak jadi yang ditangkap polisi. Jika 'tuduhan' pihak polisi benar, maka yang ditangkap yang dihukum. Jika salah atau tertangkap duluan, maka 'polisi'-nya adalah polisi gadungan dan harus dihukum.

Ketika diperkenalkan, Tsubasa dan Tsubaki menyukainya, namun Ryouta tak sampai hati memberitahukan mengapa permainan itu diciptakan.

Singkat cerita, sesi 'Zona panas' dan eksistensi dua anak hiperaktif itu bukan kombinasi yang baik. Salah satu dari mereka pasti berakhir tersepak dari mana saja tempat kejadian perkaranya dan berujung _push-up_ seratus kali.

Kata Ryouta, _lumayan biar tetap sehat._ Kata Daiki, _lumayan sekalian _fanservice.

Daiki masih nyengir ketika ia membopong anak-anak ke meja makan mereka. Ryouta menghilang sesaat untuk mengambil sebuah sisir guna meluruskan surai putrinya yang cantik itu.

"Oh ya, Papa nanti pulang lebih awal," Daiki menyeletuk tiba-tiba, setengah jalan menyuap omeletnya—yang tidak jadi Ryouta buat gosong karena pendirian Ryouta sebenarnya lebih lemah dari itu. "Kalian mau titip apa?"

Diberi kesempatan, Tsubasa spontan menjawab, "Pizza yang dekat kantornya Papa!"

Mendengar pilihan kembarannya, Tsubaki menambahkan, "Yang ada _seafood_-nya!" Kemudian, gadis itu berbalik dan memberi Ryouta tatapan memelas yang eksekusinya sama persis dengan teknik Papacchi-nya sendiri. "Boleh, ya? Boleh?"

"Errr," Ryouta menggumam, membayangkan kalendernya yang dibubuhi jadwal hari-hari 'ngemil' untuk kedua anaknya itu. Poin nasihat _parenting_ terbaik dari sosok _tsundere_ yang masih _in-denial _kalau tabiatnya lebih cocok jadi dokter anak daripada spesialis saraf. "Boleh, kok! Lagipula, hari ini juga hari istimewa."

Ryouta mengerling penuh makna ke arah Daiki yang tengah menggilas sarapannya—dan mendapat balasan anggukan.

Setelah sarapan adalah giliran berpamitan. Tsubasa dan Tsubaki mengekori Daiki seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya.

"Jangan nakal, ya." Ryouta berpetuah seraya mengecup dahi si kembar bergiliran.

Melihat senyum bermakna ambigu Papacchi-nya, pipi Tsubasa merona malu, sementara Tsubaki memalingkan muka ke suatu arah, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ryouta pikir, sudah cukup satu kali Michiko-sensei menelepon soal insiden lem kertas, _terima kasih_.

Ryouta merasa lengan atasnya digapai, dan tawa kecil melesat darinya ketika Daiki menariknya berdiri dan memberinya satu ciuman yang—sangat—serius.

"_Ew_!" Tsubaki kontan berseru dengan raut tertekuk jijik. Kedua tangan ditangkupkan di depan mata Tsubasa yang membatu dengan mulut ternganga. "Papa jangan sembarangan dong! Ada anak kecil di sini!"

"Apa sih, Lili?" Daiki berujar santai sambil memberi ekstra kecupan di dahi Ryouta yang cengengesan. "Kan Papa memang sayang sama Papacchi kalian."

"_Tapi_!"

Pria bersurai navy itu mengedikkan bahu (dan mengabaikan protes, "_Namaku _Tsubaki_! Papa sendiri yang memberi—_"), kemudian memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Ryouta—senyum yang hanya Daiki tunjukkan untuk orang-orang tertentu, yang kerap membuat hati Ryouta meleleh.

"_Happy anniversary_, Ryouta."

"Yup, _happy anniversary_, Daikicchi."

Seketika itu juga mereka berdua seperti kembali menjadi dua remaja yang kesengsem romansa masa muda, namun Ryouta cepat-cepat mendorong Daiki keluar dari ambang pintu depan. Cengir bahagia sulit ditahan ketika Tsubaki yang masih mengomel ikut menarik saudaranya keluar.

"Hati-hati!" Ryouta memanggil setengah berteriak ketika keluarga kecilnya sudah memasuki mobil mereka.

Jendela sisi pengemudi bergulir turun dan Daiki melongok sedikit. "Jangan lupa ambil pesanan di tempatnya Murasakibara!" ujarnya, sebelum memberi salut dua jari.

Ryouta masih berdiri di sana sampai kuda besi hitam itu menjauh, kemudian berbalik dengan anggukan puas. Agenda hari ini mendikte dirinya untuk keliling Tokyo demi selebrasi kecil-kecilan mereka—

—tapi sebentar, mandi cantiknya lebih penting.

.

.

.

Jalanan Nakano berlalu-lalang di luar kaca jendela mereka. Orang-orang bersliweran kesana-kemari, menuju kantor, pertokoan, menggandeng anak mereka menuju sekolah. Kelopak-kelopak berguguran dari pepohonan sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan, jatuh dalam hujan merah muda yang menandai akhir musim mereka.

"Jadi…" Tsubasa memulai, berusaha melongok ke arah Papa-nya dari posisi tubuhnya yang terduduk di jok belakang kursi pengemudi. "… hari ini, dulu banget, Papa sama Papacchi nikah?"

Tumpangan mereka berhenti dicegat bangjo perempatan. Daiki menggeleng, jemari mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi. Tatapan digulir menuju spion yang tergantung di langit-langit mobil.

Dari mana coba anak-anak ini tahu tentang tetek bengek hari jadi? Mereka mungkin pasangan yang tak gentar masalah _display_ afeksi, bahkan di sekitar anak-anak mereka, sampai ke level _tak tahu malu_ kalau Daiki mau mengutip protesan Ryouta; tapi mereka belum lama mengumbar kata '_anniversary_'.

Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan roman picisan yang gemar ditonton anak ayam pirangnya itu sampai kelar _season_ lima? Beginilah jadinya kalau Daiki membiarkan Ryouta keluyuran di sekitar Satsuki tanpa pengawasan—selera mereka terlalu _mirip_.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Daiki setelah dijeda kontemplasi beberapa saat. "Hari ini, lima belas tahun lalu, Papa sama Papacchi kalian jadian."

Kedua bocah di kursi belakang bertukar tatap datar. Seperti biasanya, Daiki tidak dapat menerjemahkannya. Anak kembar memang punya frekuensi komunikasi yang hanya mereka yang dapat mengakses, mirip sebuah _channel_ radio privat.

"Ada bedanya?" sekarang Tsubaki yang bertanya, sambil memainkan helai rambut yang tergerai panjang di balik telinga.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. Daiki menjejak pedal gas, lalu menyetir ke tempat tujuan mereka. "Emm," gumamnya, sembari berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan isu ini. "Begini—pernah lihat tangannya Satsuki, nggak?"

Netra gelap Tsubasa berbinar antusias ketika ia mengangguk. "Pernah! _Aunty_ Satsuki pakai cincin yang cantik sekali itu, kan?"

"Yang permatanya bentuk sakura itu," tukas Tsubaki.

"Kalau Tetsu?"

"Tetsu _oji-san_ pernah cerita kalau cincinnya ada tulisannya, gitu…"

"… dari tokoh yang Seijuurou _oji-san_ juga suka."

"Nah, kalau pakai cincin, itu biasanya sudah menikah, atau mau menikah." Jelas Daiki, dan poin kedua membuatnya teringat akan rekannya yang berambut sewarna dedaunan dan partner-nya yang berisik itu. "Tapi Papa sama Papacchi kalian nggak, karena kita memang nggak ingin."

Si kembar menelengkan kepala nyaris bersamaan, tanda bingung akan maksud perkataan itu. Daiki hanya tersenyum mafhum—tentu saja mereka tidak akan paham sepenuhnya, dan jujur saja ia enggan menjelaskan cerita lengkapnya.

Insiden itu sudah cukup lampau, namun masih terngiang jelas dalam relung pikiran. Ia masih ingat berang luar biasa yang menggelapkan paras Tetsu kala itu dan Daiki selalu tahu kalau ia tidak suka melihat Satsuki menangis untuk alasan apapun.

Semua itu menciptakan domino bencana yang tidak hanya melibatkan Daiki dan Ryouta, namun juga hampir seluruh anggota perkumpulan mereka. Tetsu melakukan perang dingin sepihak dengannya, kesabaran Akashi mencapai dasar jurang terendah, ia berdiskusi sangat panjang dengan Satsuki sementara di latar belakang Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya.

Itu adalah kali pertama Midorima turun tangan, karena sebelumnya pria berkacamata itu selalu melipir tiap kali nama Daiki terlibat dalam sesuatu—dengan caranya yang notabene berkelit-kelit. Daiki tidak tahu apakah dia sengaja atau tidak.

Insiden itu selalu mengingatkannya bahwa ia berhasil mematahkan tiga hati sekaligus dalam satu malam.

Rekor terburuk dalam sejarah seorang Aomine Daiki.

Memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini membuat Daiki merasa sentimental. Membuatnya merasa tua, padahal krisis paruh baya saja ia belum benar-benar mengalami. Mengesampingkan Ryouta yang selalu tewas setengah hari penuh sepulang dari penerbangan panjang, belum.

Melirik lagi ke spion, Daiki tersenyum yang agak getir tatkala mengecap memori kelam itu. "Papa tadi kan sudah bilang, kalau Papa sayang sama Papacchi kalian," tukasnya simpul. "Itu saja sudah cukup."

Jeda sebentar, kemudian ketika Daiki mengerling ke refleksi anak-anaknya lagi, ia mendapati Tsubaki yang berbagi cengir identik dengan Tsubasa.

"Kita tahu, kok." Kata mereka, berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang agak perfeksionis.

Bertahun-tahun bekerja di industri _modelling_—sejak SMP, bayangkan, Ryouta jadi merasa _tua_—bisa dibilang membuatnya memiliki standar cukup tinggi. Kalau ia sudah menginvestasikan diri dalam sesuatu, maka ia akan bekerja semaksimum mungkin. Mengejar hal-hal yang ia suka adalah hobi.

Termasuk perayaan hari jadinya dengan Daiki.

Daiki itu romantis kloset. Daiki menyukai makan malam dengan ditemani nyala lilin. Daiki sering memberinya hadiah-hadiah kecil yang mungkin tidak jelas gunanya apa tapi selalu berakhir di lemari Ryouta. Daiki menyukai bunga, terutama bunga matahari, karena kembang itu mengingatkannya pada liburan musim panas di pegunungan antah-berantah dan senyuman Ryouta.

Jadi, semua itu masuk ke agenda Ryouta.

Ryouta bisa memasak, walau tidak sehandal makhluk dapur seperti Kagami dan Kazunari atau bahkan Tetsuya (_terima kasih untuk sang macan Seirin yang layaknya mahaguru baginya dan pria bersurai langit itu_). Rencana makanan penutup sudah ada, nanti akan dipungut dari lokasi pemesanan.

Bunganya agak susah, namun Ryouta punya relasi. Lagipula, mana mungkin metropolitan seperti Tokyo tidak punya rumah kaca, bukan?

"Ahh, iya-iya. Begitu, ya? Oke, aku akan mampir secepatnya. Terima kasih banyak, Himuro-san!"

_Pip_. Panggilan diputus. Ryouta bersandar pada kursinya, berusaha menjulurkan kaki sejauh mungkin tanpa mengganggu orang lain. Jadi orang tinggi itu susah kalau menyangkut angkutan umum yang penumpangnya mendesak-desak.

"_Perhentian berikutnya; Stasiun Shinjuku_."

Suara otomatis _announcer_ bergema di seluruh gerbong. Ryouta terhenyak. Perasaan baru sebentar ia menumpang kereta, sekarang harus turun lagi.

Bangkit, Ryouta bergerak menuju pintu terdekat. Topi ditarik agak turun, kacamata aksesori dibenahi. Glamor dunia entertainment memang sudah lama berlalu baginya, namun kadang kala masih ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Kise Ryouta sang model, bukan Kise Ryouta sang pilot profesional sekaligus ayah dari dua anak yang luar biasa.

Para penumpang bertumpahan ke peron ketika kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di tujuan akhirnya. Ryouta bergegas menyusuri lorong-lorong _Shinjuku-kei,_ berfokus untuk mencari tumpangan menuju destinasi akhirnya.

.

.

.

_Finalnya_, langkah Ryouta berakhir di teras sebuah rumah yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari ekspektasi awalnya sekian tahun lalu.

Dahulu, Ryouta menyangka kalau keluarga putra tunggal konglomerat Akashi itu akan mengikuti jejak orang tuanya (_siapa yang belum pernah tahu luasnya kediaman mereka di Kyoto?_). Realitanya, mereka pindah di sebuah kediaman yang relatif sederhana.

Bel depan dipencet. Tidak butuh lama setelah jingle berkumandang, pendengaran Ryouta menangkap gerudukan langkah kaki dan grendel dilepas. Sapaan meriah sudah menggantung di ujung lidah.

"Tetsuyacchi, _oha_—eh?"

Yang menyambutnya bukan mahkota biru langit, namun sosok bersurai segelap malam.

"Kise-kun!" Takao—atau lebih tepatnya _Midorima_—Kazunari menyapa riang. Sebuah bando merah bertengger di kepala, menyibak sebagian besar poninya dari wajah. Ia tampak begitu sumringah. "Hai, lama tidak bertemu!"

Kazunari pasti menotis tampang pongo Ryouta dengan cengiran itu. "Kaget, ya? Tecchan sedang di dapur, makannya kubukakan pintu. Masuk, masuk!"

Mengucap permisi, Ryouta menapaki _genkan_ dan melepas sepatu sementara Kazunari yang bermain jadi tuan rumah menutup pintu. Berbalik, tatapnya bertemu dengan netra sewarna madu. "_Hisashiburi_, Kazucchi. Tumben kemari?"

"Aku _bosan_," Kazunari memutar bola mata. "Bayangkan, Shin-chan sudah menghilang sejak pagi buta. Lalu Haku-chan bilang kalau dia ingin menghabiskan akhir minggunya dengan Nagisa-chan—pengkhianat memang, tapi siapa aku untuk menolak permintaan Haku-chan yang manis?

"Rasanya seperti aku ditikung semua yang bermarga Midorima hari ini," leguh nelangsa terlepas dari sang _hawk-eye_. "Kalau aku berdiam terus di rumah aku akan mati bosan atau mungkin mengepel seluruh permukaan yang ada sampai Akashi pun bangga melihatnya."

Ryouta tertawa lepas, mengiringi langkah mereka menuju posisi sang tuan rumah. "Lah, bukannya malah bagus? Kapan lagi bisa malam mingguan berdua?"

_(Itu adalah sentimen Ryouta pula, mengingat ia dan Daiki tidak bisa terus merecoki Satsuki untuk kurang-lebih mengadopsi anak-anak mereka tiap akhir pekan.)_

"Itu dia masalahnya!" pekik Kazunari frustrasi. Jemari kedua tangan mengimitasi kacamata bolo-bolo lengkap dengan suara yang agak diberatkan ketika racauannya berlanjut, "Kayak kamu nggak tahu Shin-chan saja. '_Aku tahu, Kazu, tapi pasienku yang ini tidak bisa ditinggal,_' atau _'minggu depan ada konferensi di Yokohama _nanodayo_,_' atau apalah itu!"

"Midorimacchi orangnya masih merepotkan seperti biasa, ya." Ryouta mengangguk mafhum. "Susah memang punya suami yang sering keluyuran."

"Kise-kun juga, bukan? Bagaimana Sydney?"

"Sulit dipercaya, tapi di sana hangat sekali—padahal musim gugur."

"Ehh, cuaca Australia memang nggak main-main ya."

Melewati ruang tengah luas itu, Ryouta akhirnya mendapati punggung Tetsuya yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di atas meja makan. Tetsuya pasti mendengar langkah mereka karena kemudian ia berbalik dengan sebuah senyum teramat manis yang kian sering singgah di paras yang biasanya datar itu.

"Ryouta-kun, selamat datang." Ujar Tetsuya, sigap meletakkan pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri dan memeluk Ryouta.

Ryouta mengembalikan rengkuhannya, mungkin sedikit terlalu erat. "Tetsuyacchi! Aku kangen sekali! Kamu masih imut seperti biasanya!"

Bunyi helaan napas berat terlepas dari Tetsuya yang mulai remuk dalam pelukan maut Ryouta. "Sesak, Ryouta-kun. Tolong lepaskan aku," punggung yang lebih bidang ditepuk-tepuk khidmat.

Ryouta cengengesan. Melepas rengkuhannya, ia menyodorkan sebuah tas jinjing untuk Tetsuya. "_Omiage_ [hadiah] untuk guardian angel terbaikku!"

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." Pemberian diterima dengan anggukan singkat. Bingkisannya diletakkan di atas meja bar, kemudian Tetsuya bergestur ke arah meja makan. "_Bouquet_-mu sudah kudapatkan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Terduduk di atas meja kaca itu adalah seikat bunga matahari yang diselingi kamelia putih dan merah. Bunga mataharinya tidak sebesar kembang-kembang yang biasa ia lihat di padang bunga kala musim panas, mungkin karena ditumbuhkan di rumah kaca. Batang bunga-bunga itu diikat dengan seutas pita putih.

Kumpulan bunga-bunga itu melambangkan mereka semua—Daiki dan Ryouta, dan mereka dengan anak-anak. Musim semi adalah musim kamelia. Warna putih mengingatkannya pada awan-awan di langit musim panas, musim bunga matahari.

"Tetsuyacchi, ini indah sekali! Terima kasih!"

"Uff—sudah cukup, Ryouta-kun."

.

.

.

"Huh, tahu kalau Aomine Daiki yang itu ternyata penggemar hal-hal seperti ini…"

Kazunari yang bertopang dagu mengerling ke arah Ryouta. Es batu dalam gelasnya bergemelinting ketika membentur dinding kaca. "Apa itu bahasa kerennya?"

"_Gap moe?_"

Celetuk inspiratif Tetsuya disambut bunyi persetujuan dari rekan-rekan semeja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa cukup banyak dari kita yang seperti itu, ya?" Ryouta menimpali, bersandar agak jauh dalam kursinya. Netra emas menerawang langit-langit ruang. "Daikicchi sok alim, bilangnya tidak suka melihat drama yang malam Minggu jam tujuh itu lho, padahal dia sendiri orangnya persis protagonisnya."

"Aww, _tsundere_ juga, ya." Kazunari nyengir. Tetsuya melempar tatap ironis, mengingat suami sang penutur adalah pengidap virus _tsundere_ kronis.

"Dan juga, kenapa kita malah menggosip seperti—seperti—"

"Ibu rumah tangga," Yang bersurai pucat menyambung, ditemani dengan seruputan seduhan vanila. Penyair memang bisa diandalkan untuk main sambung kata atau mengisi simile yang gagal tersampaikan.

Ryouta mendesah sarat melankoli. "Anak-anak itu tumbuhnya cepat, ya?"

Ujarannya mengundang pandangan penuh simpati dari Tetsuya dan Kazunari. Topik pembicaraan mereka semakin mengokohkan perumpamaan 'ibu-ibu pengangguran' yang mereka bagi statusnya.

"_Un_, rasanya baru kemarin Kou-kun mulai berbicara," Anekdot pertama disampaikan oleh Tetsuya yang paras blank-nya mulai dirambati geli. "Itu akan selamanya menjadi momen paling berkesan untukku."

"Hah, yang paling kuingat malah kalian!" Kazunari bergestur ke Ryouta dan udara kosong di sebelahnya, seolah mengindikasikan Daiki yang tidak hadir namun tetap sepaket dalam percakapan mereka.

Ryouta tergelak, sementara Tetsuya terbatuk menahan tawa.

Masih teringat jelas krisis awal kehadiran si kembar di dunia yang acap kali membuatnya kelayapan tengah malam dan menjebol notifikasi chat teman-teman mereka guna memohon bala bantuan. Ia dan Daiki memang tipikal pasangan yang kewalahan menghadapi momongan sendiri. Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang dari sananya natural dengan anak-anak atau Kazunari yang tidak hanya _high spec kareshi_ namun juga _high spec husbando_.

Tetsuya mendeham. Gelas tinggi diletakkan di permukaan meja. "Bagaimana kabar kalian, Ryouta-kun?"

"Baik-baik saja!" balas Ryouta dengan berseri-seri. "_Well_, jatah liburku sebentar lagi habis. Sedih memang, harus meninggalkan rumah sering-sering. Aku bisa mati kalau tidak dapat dosis harian Tsubasacchi dan Tsubakicchi—Kalau Kazucchi bagaimana?"

Ryouta menyadari kalau pria bersurai raven itu sudah kembali ke lensa kontak, padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia selalu berkacamata ke mana saja. Kazunari juga terlihat lebih bahagia—tentu saja, Ryouta tidak melewatkan cincin platina yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Yah, ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlanjur," Kazunari menerawang sendu. "Tapi menurut Shin-chan, kalau melihat progresi terapiku, kemungkinan penglihatanku semakin memburuk sangat kecil."

Tetsuya menghela napas lega. "Itu—aku senang mendengarnya."

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kabar yang menyenangkan, ya?"

"Menakjubkan, memang!"

Sulit dipercaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama melalui badai kehidupan dan berjuta suka-duka, akhirnya mereka sampai pada suatu masa di mana semua terasa begitu damai. Seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan dunia.

Tiap kali Ryouta terbangun dan menyambut sinar mentari, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kagum yang membuncah di dada. Mereka semua telah berjalan begitu jauh, telah berkembang menjadi sosok yang lebih baik.

"Ryouta-kun bilang ingin ke tempat Murasakibara-kun dan Himuro-san, bukan?"

Mengerjap, Ryouta tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Tetsuya menyeletuk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kupikir kita bisa mengunjungi mereka bersama," balas Tetsuya seraya merogoh saku. Sebuah kunci kontak mobil diputar berporos telunjuk. "Kebetulan Seijuurou-kun berangkat bersama Reo-san tadi pagi, jadi…"

.

.

.

Ketika Ryouta kembali menapaki jalanan Nakano, matahari sudah sedikit tergelincir dari puncaknya.

Mereka bertiga berakhir mengunjungi _home café_ sekaligus kediaman Murasakibara dan Himuro—setelah sebuah perjalanan di mana Ryouta diingatkan lagi bahwa Tetsuya yang bercokol di kursi pengemudi itu acap kali _bukan_ ide bagus—dan berlama-lama di sana. Fakta bahwa rekannya yang berpostur gigantik itu selalu mempunyai ide dessert berbeda tiap minggu adalah suatu hal yang mengagumkan.

Kunjungannya terhenti ketika Himuro menengok jam dan berkata bahwa ia harus menjemput anak-anak—dan itu mengingatkan Ryouta akan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Sebelum mereka berpamitan, Himuro menyelipkan sekotak _macaron_ dalam berbagai rasa ke genggaman Ryouta. _On the house,_ katanya, _untuk Tsubasa-kun dan Tsubaki-chan_. Semua orang tahu kalau ia gemar memanjakan anak kecil.

Sambil melangkahkan kaki, Ryouta menenteng kotak pesanannya di satu tangan dan buket bunga di tangan satunya. Sedari tadi ia merasa kalau orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya memberinya tatap yang beragam.

_Ojii-san_ yang duduk di sebelahnya saat di kereta berkata, _kamu terlihat bahagia, Nak. Apa bunga-bunga itu untuk kekasihmu?_

_Ya_, Ryouta menjawab, dengan sebuah senyum cemerlang, _hari ini adalah hari _kami.

Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat mobil yang terparkir di depan kediamannya. Sebelah alis terangkat dalam tanya. _Daikicchi di rumah?_

Herannya terjawab tatkala ia menapaki teras—dan langsung disambut oleh dua sosok cilik yang berhambur keluar dari genkan.

"Papacchi!" sapa Tsubasa dan Tsubaki bersamaan. Cengir identik merekah ketika mereka berkorus, "Selamat datang!"

"Oh, Ryouta. _Okaeri_."

Dari belakang mereka, Daiki muncul. Posturnya disandarkan santai pada kusen pintu. Seringainya memamerkan deret gigi putih ketika mendapati Ryouta yang terbengong tak berkutik. Satu jempol bergestur ke arah jalan masuk rumah mereka. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang bego begitu? Jangan berdiri terus di sana, ayo kemari."

Kargo bawaannya diambil begitu saja. Mengerjap cepat, Ryouta mengelus puncak kepala si kembar sebelum mereka kembali mengekori Daiki yang mengangkut oleh-olehnya. "Daikicchi tidak di kantor…?" tanyanya, kebingungan, sambil melepas sepatu.

"Bo—doh," Daiki membalas cepat, terus berjalan tanpa berbalik. "Kau kira aku lebih senang di berlama-lama di kantor daripada di rumah untuk hari ini?"

"Papa bilang kalau hari ini itu _anniversary_ ke-limabelas kalian," Tsubaki menyambung, menadahi buket bunga yang Daiki berikan padanya, sementara ia sendiri meletakkan kotak pesanan mereka di meja makan. "Angkanya cantik, lho."

"Papacchi sebentar lagi juga kembali kerja, 'kan?" Tsubasa menambahkan, merogoh ke dalam laci meja televisi dan mengeluarkan beberapa kaset. Pilihannya disodorkan ke arah Ryouta. "Kita mau nonton film, ayo pilih!"

Ryouta masih cengo, entah mengapa kata-katanya tersangkut semua di ujung lidah. Pekik singkat terlepas ketika sebuah kepalan mengetuk tempurung kepalanya.

_"Itai-ssu!"_

Daiki memasang raut senewen. "Apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu itu." Mendecih, pria bersurai dongker itu berkacak pinggang. "Menyebalkan, tahu!"

"Enggak enggak!" Tangan dilambai dalam formasi menyilang sebelum Daiki dapat melancarkan serangan lanjutan berupa dekopin—sentilan ke dahi. "Aku cuma kaget saja, kok! Aku—aku nggak menyangka kalau… kalau…"

Ryouta mematung ketika bulir-bulir basah mulai menuruni pipinya. Daiki menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu ini," ujar Daiki, pasrah, namun tetap saja ia menghampiri Ryouta dan mendekapnya erat. Ryouta semakin terisak ketika ia merasakan usapan lembut di antara belikatnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah darimu adalah sifat cengengmu itu, ya, Ryouta?"

"Berisik, Daikicchi." Responnya ketus, namun Ryouta juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki yang—sangat—dicintainya itu.

Mereka berdiam begitu saja, selama beberapa saat yang terasa seperti berabad-abad. Ketika tangis diam Ryouta berhenti, Daiki mundur, dan ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Ryouta membalas senyumannya, menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Daiki yang masih bergeming di pipinya—

"_Ehem_."

Berjengit, Ryouta melongok ke belakang Daiki. Tsubaki berdiri dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada, tampak sama sekali tidak terkesan. Kontras dengannya, Tsubasa menatap pemandangan mereka dengan netra safirnya yang berbinar.

"Oke, kalian juga." Ujar Ryouta, tidak bisa menahan gelak jenaka yang mendesak-desak untuk diutarakan. "Sini peluk Papa dan Papacchi kalian!"

Dalam sekejap, mereka langsung menghempaskan diri ke pelukan mereka—Tsubasa ke dekapan Ryouta, dan Tsubaki ke Daiki—dan mereka berbagi tawa, bertukar senyuman secerah matahari.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

Maafkan update yang datang telat sekali ini. Sesuai ekspektasi, saya sekarat dilanda praktikum. Sehubungan jadwal saya baru benar-benar penuh mulai minggu depan, saya mohon maaf seandainya kesulitan mengupdate fic ini~

Iya, saya berpikir kalau Aomine itu sebenarnya gap moe alias imut karena punya dua sifat yang sangat kontras. Satu lagi kesamaannya dengan Kagami; wajah dan tabiat sangar nan buas tapi sebenarnya manis dan banyak soft spot. Ingat alasan Aomine menghajar Haizaki setelah pertandingan Kaijo-Fukuda Sogo? Itu juga momen di mana saya semakin ngeship pair ini.

Fujimaki-sensei sendiri yang menggunakan frasa 'high spec' untuk mendeskripsikan Takao (di Character Bible). Tentu saja, ini saya korelasikan dengan istilah gaul 'high spec kareshi' atau terjemah harfiahnya 'pacar kualitas tinggi'.

.

**[Balasan Review]**

**@Akakuro-nanodayo: **AAA saya tidak kuasa menulis bab 2. Mungkin karena saya baca (ulang) antologi doujin karya Gusari-san yang judulnya 13 Centimeters itu. Very recommended kalau belum baca. Tenang saja, MidoTaka berakhir bahagia kok~

**(Terima kasih untuk Akakuro-nanodayo, gyldea, dan Izumi-H untuk review dan fave/follow-nya!)**

**.**

**[Trivia]**

Arti bunga kamelia: kagum (putih), penantian (merah muda), jatuh cinta (merah). Arti bunga matahari: rasa hormat, cinta yang bergairah, cahaya. Kamelia putih biasa diberikan ke orang yang disukai, dan jika diberikan ke seorang laki-laki maknanya menjadi 'beruntung'.

Penulisan nama anak-anak AoKi adalah「翼」(Tsubasa) dan「椿」(Tsubaki). Terjemahannya cukup harfiah ?

Tsubasa dan Tsubaki itu kembar fraternal alias tidak identik. Tsubaki yang lebih tua. Mereka sama-sama fotogenik, sama-sama suka basket, dan sama-sama suka ngemil.

Sesuai yang sudah disebutkan di sini, AoKi tinggal somewhere di Nakano, Tokyo. Nakano adalah distrik yang lumayan ramai, dengan banyak shopping center (Nakano Broadway!), makanan dan jajanan murah, dan berbagai taman kota.

Cincinnya Takao, sederhananya, berbahan platinum. Cincin yang terbuat dari alloy platinum cenderung lebih tahan banting dari emas, dan tidak perlu sering-sering dipoles ulang atau dibenahi.

Di sebelah kantor kepolisian Nakano beneran ada resto pizza (merk Saiz*riya). Terima kasih, Google Earth.

Apa yang terjadi di antara Aomine dan Kise di masa lalu? Tune in untuk AoKi ronde dua!

**.**

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena telah sabar menunggu datangnya update ini. Don't forget to RR!


End file.
